The Wrong Side of the Bed
by Starlite-Destiny
Summary: When Yuki hires a girl to sleep with Hiro for a night things get a little out of hand. Could her outrageous story possibly be true and how will Hiroshi react. What happens when Ryuichi is thrown into the mix? Find out! REVIEW PLEASE! COMPLETE!
1. Beer Bottles and Pocky Sticks

Chapter 1: Beer Bottles and Pocky Sticks  
  
Starlite: I don't own Gravitation or it's characters, but I do own Aiko.  
  
Hiroshi: I hate you Starlite.  
  
Starlite: Don't hate me, hate the writer. He did it.  
  
Hiro: You are the writer!  
  
Starlite: Not me! Eiri Yuki! And you seem to be pretty happy about the outcome, so why are you complaining?  
  
Hiro: Because it's embarassing!  
  
..................................  
  
The sun was shining brightly into the windows of Hiroshi Nakano's large apartment. As the gentle rays tickled his dark skin, he woke up. He started to stretch, but when he did he nudged something. Whatever it was, wasn't there the night before or was it? He had been too drunk to even know.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"Oh! Good morning."  
  
It was a girl. She had brown hair that was about to the middle if her back with bright blonde highlights and deep brown eyes. She was very soft-spoken, but due to the position they were in, her career was evident. He didn't know who had hired her, maybe he did it but that didn't matter. The damage was done and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Umm, I'm not sure how this happened, but I'm sorry. Can we start over? I mean as friends."  
  
"Friends? Sure and incase you wanted to know, your writer friend hired me. He thought it would be funny. Some kind of sick joke if you ask me. Heh heh."  
  
"Yeah, Yuki's the king of sick jokes. You don't seem sluttly enough to be a hooker. What's the deal?"  
  
"(sigh) My mother is ill and can't get a job and my brother and sister are too young."  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
"I have a single mom and there were no other jobs and I had to find some way to pay for her medicine. I threw all of my dreams away to do this. I wanted to be a singer and to be on stage with a real band, but I have to take care of my mom."   
  
"It's not even healthy. Hmmmm. If I can get you a job somewhere else will you give up this one?"  
  
"Yes, of course! Ummm, can I use your shower?"  
  
"Yeah, but be careful. The sink will only turn on when it wants to, he he."  
  
...................................  
  
On the way to Yuki's house  
  
"So, what's your name?" asked Hiro.  
  
"Aiko Hokyoku. What's your's?"  
  
"Hiroshi Nakano, but you can call me Hiro."  
  
"Hey! Aren't you the guitarist for Bad Luck?"  
  
"The one and only! You've heard of us?"  
  
"Of course! Who knew I'd meet someone famous in such a way! Wow!"  
  
"(sweatdrop) I guess you could look at it like that..."  
  
"Hey! I'm trying to be optimistic!"  
  
"Ever been on a motorcycle?"  
  
"A couple times. Why?"  
  
"Cause you're about to. Here's your helmet, just hang onto my waist."  
  
"Umm, thanks."  
  
"Come on, Yuki and Shuichi should be getting up soon."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
........................................  
  
At Yuki's house  
  
"Are you sure that Yuki-san will be awake? It's very early."  
  
"Oh, if he's not he will be in a second! It's his damn fault we are in such mess! (ringing the doorbell)"  
  
RIIIING!!!  
  
"(starting to cry) You're not upset that we met are you? I mean it's not my fault he hooked us up..."  
  
RIIIING!!!  
  
"(sweatdrop) No! Don't cry! I'm glad we met! I'm sure we will become good friends!"  
  
RIIIING!!!  
  
"RIIIING RIIIING RIIIING!!! STOP RINGING THE GOD DAMN DOORBELL!!!" yelled Yuki.  
  
"I see you are up early this morning. How are you? I hope you got a good night's sleep, 'cause I sure as hell didn't! And to top it all off, I have a hangover!"  
  
"That's not my problem, asshole!"  
  
"Yeah, it's not your fault that I have a hangover! It's your fault that I woke up with a woman in my bed!"  
  
"Oh, I see you brought her with you. She is a pretty one."  
  
"(yawn) Yuki, who's at the door? It's early...ZzZzZzZz...(A/N: When he looks out the door he sees the girl, not Hiro.) Hold on! Why is a pretty girl at your door?!?!?!?!" exclaimed the barely awake Shuichi.  
  
"Ahem! I'm the pretty girl at your door, Shuichi!!!!" yelled Hiro.  
  
"Oh, sorry Hiro. Didn't see ya there. Is this the girl Yuki set you up with."  
  
"That's putting it lightly! Someone could have been hurt!"  
  
"Stop raising you're voice! My ears are ringing, I pulled off another damn all-nighter! Let's go inside and talk."  
  
"So were you trying to meet a deadline? Was that why you were up all night, Yuki-san?" asked Aiko.  
  
"No, Shuichi kept me up, (snicker). My guess is that you got about as much sleep as I did. Heh heh."  
  
"Go to hell! You charm a lot of ladies, but most charmers are always assholes in person. You're cover-up doesn't fool me. You have a perverted mind, Yuki-san!"   
  
"Anyone can tell you that. So, Nakano, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Why did you set me up with her?" yelled Hiro.  
  
"You want to know why? It's very simple. You seemed to be extremely drunk and then I saw her. I walked up to her and told her that I would pay her $50 to go up to you and kiss you. She told me that she wouldn't do that, but she would do something else. So I gave her a large amount of money and sent her over to you. You guys left and now you are here. End of story, I'm getting coffee."  
  
"Fine, we'll go home then." said Hiro.  
  
"I wanna help make the coffee, Yuki!" trailed Shuichi.  
  
Yuki's kitchen  
  
"Yuki, here's the coffee filters...Hey! What are you doing?!"   
  
"Shhh, I'm listening in on their conversation."  
  
"Yuki, eavesdropping's not very nice...Scoot over! I wanna listen too!"  
  
(Hiro and Aiko's conversation.) "Oh come on. It's only scary the first few times, and I also know you've done it before. You don't have any excuses and we never end up anywhere if you act like this." said Hiro.  
  
"Hiro, I know I've done it before, but your's is so much bigger than the other guy's. It scares me, please don't make me do it."  
  
"No, we're gonna do it. We'll have to sooner or later."  
  
"Could you at least make it a little smoother and go a little slower than you did last time?"  
  
"Ok, that's not that hard to do. Come on, the faster we get it over with, the better you'll feel about it."  
  
"Oh no you don't! For God's sakes Hiroshi, I only paid her for one night! Give her a break! And don't even think about doing anything in my living room!!!" yelled Yuki.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about!?" asked Hiro.  
  
"I know exactly what you were about to do on my couch! You sick pervert!"  
  
"What?! OH! I get it now! He thought we were talking about something else, we were talking about Hiro's motorcycle. I'm afraid of it 'cause it's bigger than most of the other one's I've been on." explained Aiko.  
  
"Heh heh, now who is the pervert?" laughed Hiro.  
  
"I know, I know! Yuki's the pervert! Yay! Do I get a prize?" asked Shuichi.  
  
"No. Come on, Aiko. Let's go get lunch."   
  
"Ok, I'm starved!"  
  
....................................  
  
Back at Hiro's house  
  
"I hope you like chinese carry-out and I bought pocky!" said Hiro.  
  
"Goody! I love pocky! What kind did you get?"  
  
"Oh let's see, strawberry, chocolate, and coconut. Which one is your favorite?"  
  
"Chocolate! I love chocolate! I love you Hiroshi!"  
  
"I love you too Aiko. We just need to get you straightened out. Hey, I'm not doing anything tommorow and I was wondering if we can meet your mother. So can we?"  
  
"Sure, but I'll need to go to my house and fix any problems she might have caused."  
  
"Heh, moms are like that. Here eat."  
  
...................................  
  
After eating dinner, Aiko decided to relax a little, look at some of the photo albums of Bad Luck, and munch on some of the pocky that Hiro had bought.   
  
"Hey, I see that you found our pictures." said Hiroshi as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Just as he planned, Aiko turned around and faced him as soon as he talked to her. He took that as a chance to bend down and latch onto the pocky stick that she had been munching on. Half surprised and half laughing, she calmly spoke with a grin on her face.  
  
"First one to back off loses."  
  
Then they both began to crunch on the snack until they reached the end and soon their lips met. She put her arms around his neck and pushed herself into him. He could still taste the sweet chocolate on her breath which was beginning to speed up. They both broke out in a cold sweat as she began to dig her fingernails into his muscular back. He fell to the floor on top of her, but before things got out of hand he quickly broke the kiss. He stood up, brushed himself off and his gentle eyes met her slightly confused ones.  
  
"You're not really a hooker, are you?"  
  
She then smirked and quickly looked away.  
  
.....................................  
  
Starlite: Heh heh heh. Not bad for my first Gravi fic, eh? This was meant to be a one-shot, but it got way too interesting for me (and I'm avoiding working on my first fic...heh heh). I really have been interested in putting a plot together like this and what better to do it with than Hiroshi Nakano (the hottest Gravi guy ever!!!) and pocky (the greatest grab-n-go snack ever)!!! 


	2. The Truth Behind the Pretty Face: Part I

Chapter 2: The Truth Behind the Pretty Face  
  
Starlite: I don't own Gravitation or it's characters, but I do own Aiko and some other people in this chapter.  
  
Aiko: Mwahahahahaha!!!!!! I had everyone fooled didn't I? It's all part of the experience.  
  
......................................  
  
"Hey Hiroshi, can I use your shower again? My mother is a very clean person and would be mad at me if I came to her house and I was dirty. Heh heh." laughed Aiko  
  
"Yeah, go ahead you know where it is. If your mother likes things to be so clean, do you think that I should clean up too?"  
  
"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea. Oh! And I want you to think about something while I'm in the shower. I said last night that I wasn't a hooker, but I do have a job. If I'm not slutty enough to be a prostitute, but I still am a little bit slutty and I'm not innocent enough to be your everyday girl who works in the grocery store, what am I? Take into consideration all that I have told you about myself, but if you don't guess it by yourself I won't tell you. Remember there's only one profession where you can act the way I do and it be good for your career."  
  
"Hmmm. She said there was only one career like it, but there are so many different jobs and she seemed like it was pretty obvious. What might it be? Is her name really Aiko? All the possiblilities are scaring me."  
  
As he was pacing around the room and thinking about what she might be he realized something. She looked unusually familiar. She had to be someone who at least had slight fame or he wouldn't remember her at all. Maybe seeing her mother's house would give him some clues, or not. Her personality was strange to say the least. She did have some pretty slutty outfits, but she was somewhat level-headed. Then again she could be almost as weird as Ryuichi or Shuichi.  
  
"I'm ready to go Hiro!"  
  
"Oh, I see you are ready to leave."  
  
Yes, he could see lots of her. She was wearing a tight black leather mini skirt with black leather knee-high boots and small red tanktop. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and tied with a black leather wrap. She was wearing dark eye make-up and bright lipstick. By the looks of her outfit she was either trying to jolt his memory or seduce him, but the seducing thing was working much better.  
  
After taking into consideration that they needed to be going to her mother's house and not 'other' places. Then it hit him! He knew who she was, cause he had seen her on TV.  
  
"Aiko, I know who you are! You were the lead singer for a band called Tainted, I think. And I do believe your last name is Tobamoto."  
  
"Heh. You got me. Now answer me this, how and why did I get involved wih you?"  
  
"Ummm...I have no idea."  
  
"Try talking to Eiri-kun." said Aiko in an almost spiteful voice.  
  
"Eiri-kun?"  
  
"Yeah. He'll be able to tell you a lot, but I don't want you to talk to him until tomorrow night. I invited him and Shuichi with us to dinner and you can talk to him after that."  
  
"Ok, seems easy enough. We'd better go so we won't be late!"  
  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
At Aiko's mother's house  
  
"Hold it! Before we go anywhere else I want you to explain everything to me in a calm and orderly fashion."  
  
"I can't. I told you that would be Eiri-kun's job, but I must say it was very interesting how you reacted to waking up beside me."  
  
"That's not an everyday thing for me...You pretending to be a hooker is the base of our problems!"  
  
"Not really. You made an incorrect assumption and I went along with it. Your assuming and Eiri-kun are really the bases of our problems!"  
  
"I really get the feeling Yuki had a lot to do with this. And since when did you start calling him Eiri-kun instead of Yuki-san?  
  
"I won't tell you."  
  
"Fine, I'll force it out of Yuki then."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Hello? Who is at my door? Oh! Aiko! When did you get home?" an older woman said as she came out the front door of the house. "Is Eiri with you?"  
  
"No Mother. He wants you to come over and read over one of his manuscripts though." said Aiko who sounded annoyed.  
  
"You're just in time! Tetsuo just came over to talk and now here you are."  
  
"Tetsuo? Another boyfriend?" asked Hiroshi.  
  
"Sorta. I dated him for a while, but he was mainly the guitarist in my band."  
  
"Oh come on Aiko! I was more than that wasn't I?" said a guy that came in behind the old woman.  
  
"Tetsuo...Why are you here?" said Aiko who was slowly losing her temper.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were around. So is this guy your newest toy?"  
  
"Tetsuo, you asshole! What makes you think that?!"  
  
"1.) You are being very defensive. 2.) He is with you, isn't he? 3.) You have a thing for guitarists."  
  
"You are just mad 'cause I dumped you. Mother, did you hide the 'pictures'?"  
  
"Yes. I don't see why you would want to hide them. They are perfectly appropriate and you are ashamed of them. (Sigh) Aiko, don't you want to remember that time when you were with him?"  
  
"No! That asshole can remember himself for all I care! If you don't mind, Mother, just drop the subject! I don't want to think about that."  
  
"(Sigh) You haven't changed at all..."  
  
Four hours later  
  
After giving everyone a huge tour of her house, Aiko's mother went to get refreshments and Hiro, Aiko, and Tetsuo took a breather.  
  
"Your mom is a little different. She just took us on a four hour tour of the house..."  
  
"Don't remind me. I have lived in the house for years and I don't see what might make her think that anyone, excluding Tetsuo because he is stupid, would enjoy looking at my childhood home..."  
  
"Actually besides all the walking it wasn't that bad."  
  
"Hiro, you're lying and you know it." growled Aiko.  
  
"I was just trying to help."  
  
"Here are the sandwiches!" her mother chimed.  
  
"Mom, I can't say that I am exactly comfortable in this sort of situation. I'm leaving. C'mon Hiro."  
  
"But I'm just getting to know your mother." he whined.  
  
"Cram it! I can't be here anymore, I don't feel like this is an appropriate place to be at this stage of our relationship." she said as she stormed out of the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Mrs. Tobamoto. Hope to see you again." Hiro spoke politely.  
  
"Hold on, boy! Has she been acting like this for very long? How long has she been this irritable?" said Aiko's mother.  
  
"Just about twelve hours. She was pretty agreeable before that."  
  
"That's what I thought. You may leave now."  
  
"Ok, but why did you need to know these things?"  
  
"Ask her later. She might tell you and if she doesn't then she doesn't trust you. She only tells people she trusts completely and she made the mistake of trusting one boy too much. Oh my! I've said too much! You need to leave."  
  
"Goodbye again, Mrs. Tobamoto."  
  
"Goodbye, Hiroshi-kun."  
  
..................................................  
  
At Hiro's apartment  
  
"Hiro, tomorrow I want to go with you to work. I want to meet the people you work with." Aiko said as she was preparing her bed on the couch.  
  
"Sure, I don't think anyone would mind. Shuichi has been hoping to see you again anyway."  
  
"Hiro?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I need to explain something."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Eiri-kun."  
  
"Oh, that. Is he you're ex-boyfriend or something?"  
  
"No, he's my cousin. We have always been very close and if you haven't noticed already, I bear the family resemblance as well. His father is my mother's elder brother."  
  
"That makes sense now. I guess that is one less thing that I have to wonder about. By the way, why are you and your mom concerned about pictures? I wouldn't make fun of you."  
  
"It's not that. I get upset when I see them that's all.................I think I want to go to bed."  
  
"Ok, good night Aiko."  
  
"Good night Hiroshi."  
  
.................................................  
  
-----The next morning at the N-G building-----  
  
"Wow! It's huge!" Aiko exclaimed.  
  
"Wait til you see the inside! It's great! Plus you'll get to meet all my friends."  
  
When they entered the building it seemed that Shuichi had sent the word ahead that Hiro would be coming with his new girlfriend and for some reason everyone wanted to meet her. When Shuichi saw her he ran up to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Yay! Aiko-chan is here!" he squealed.  
  
"Aiko-chan?" Ryuichi peeped out from behind Tohma. "Aiko-chan is that really you?"  
  
"Oh God! Who let that child molester in here!!" she growled.  
  
"Aiko-chan, are you still mad at me?" Ryu whimpered.  
  
"I didn't file a restraining order for nothing."  
  
"Hiro, keep her away from Ryuichi. There is no way to avoid a conflict if they are in the same room." Tohma ordered.  
  
"Why?" Hiro was starting to wonder about Aiko again.  
  
"I can't tell you that. All I can say is they know each other and Aiko hates him with a passion."  
  
"That's an understatement!" she fumed.  
  
"Great! More problems! When she tells me one thing, another secret section of her life is thrown at me! What in the hell am I supposed to do if I don't know the truth about my girlfriend!!!" Hiro yell to himself.  
  
......................................  
  
Starlite: Is there an end to your secrets? This might just cause Hiro to lose his sanity.  
  
Aiko: They eventually end. As for Hiro losing his sanity, he's pretty cool headed so I'm not worried.  
  
Starlite: (sigh) Poor Hiro...Anyway REVIEW!!!!!!!! Sorry for the lack of updates. 


	3. The Truth Behind the Pretty Face:Part II

Chapter 3: The Truth Behind the Pretty Face: Part II

Starlite: I don't own Gravitation or it's characters but I do own Aiko and any other character you don't see in the manga.

Hiro knew what he needed to do. He had to confront Eiri Yuki if he wanted to know the truth about Aiko. She told him to go to Yuki if he wanted to know, so if he found out something he wasn't supposed to then it's her fault, right?

As he approached the door to Yuki's apartment, he started to wonder what that dirty little secret might be. Maybe it was something huge that if anyone else found out she would have to become a wanderer, swear never to kill anyone again, and walk around saying "Oro?". Maybe it could be something very small and insignificant, but soon it wouldn't matter. He was going to find out for sure what was going on.

He knocked on the door...No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer...he knocked again....

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!?!?!?! I'M BUSY!!! Oh, it's just you, Hiro."

"Hello, Yuki-san. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

When he walked in he saw Tetsuha and Mika sitting on the couch. He sat beside Mika.

"Lemme guess. You're hear to talk about Aiko's past." Yuki remarked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Shuichi told me. That's why I invited them here. "

"Oh."

"Let's see, where to start? I guess at the basics. First, as you know, she hates Ryuichi Sakuma. All of the problems in her life revolve around the fact that Ryuichi screwed things up for her. It all started when she was about 16. She was a junior in high school and after Tohma married Mika, we had a little family get together to get to know Tohma better. Needless to say, Aiko came to talk to me and much to her surprise, because she missed the whole dating and wedding thing, the great Tohma Seguchi of Nittle Grasper was sitting beside me. I thought she was going to die on the spot. You know how Ryuichi has all the crazy, stupid fan-girls after him?"

"Yes."

"Aiko used to be a crazy, stupid Ryuichi Sakuma fan-girl. Anyway, Tohma saw how charismatic she was and knew automatically she had talent and so he told her to get a small group together and he would get them a job with N-G. She was ecstatic! She couldn't imagine working in the same building as so many famous people including her idol Ryuichi. After a few records and concerts later Ryuichi admits to Tohma that he is attracted to Aiko's constant energy and charm and the next thing you know, Aiko and Ryuichi are inseparable. During this time, Aiko's album goes platinum and her relationship with Ryuichi helps her record sales go through the roof. Then something I found quite disturbing happened, I knew it would just lead to trouble. She told me that her and Ryuichi had started sleeping together. This wouldn't bother me if she weren't just barely 17 years old and he being 27 years old. The ten year difference thing was slowly eating me away, that and I had just came back to Japan 'cause I killed a guy...But hey! I did what had to be done."

".....Aiko's older than me?"

"Yeah, and she got to sleep with MY Ryuichi..." Tetsuha chimed in although nobody was listening to him.

"You didn't know that? She's just a year younger than I am."

".....................She's two years older than me?"

"Yes. On with the story...Soon everyone's record sales started to drop off, people just weren't into music at the time. Tainted had to open for Nittle Grasper or both of them wouldn't get to have a concert for a while. Then it hit them! Every new generation needs a twist and they had hired Aiko for her voice not her band, so they decided to ditch Tetsuo and the keyboard player and let her go up on stage with Ryuichi. To make things more interesting, they sing Sleepless Beauty and somehow, I'm not exactly sure how, they manage to sing and make out at the same time. It was a good show, but the short attention span of the crowd had to be constantly taken care of. They said that Aiko was doing fine, but they kept pushing Ryu. They told him that because he was the best he needed to be pushed to stay the best. They overworked him and he started to become less and less enjoyable to be around. Poor Aiko was oblivious to the situation he was in and was confused when he came off stage as the serious no-nonsense Ryu she knew. She made the mistake of telling him something he didn't want to hear at the time and she paid dearly for it. At first she acted fine, like nothing was bothering her, but then she got quieter and she wouldn't go around Ryuichi. I couldn't figure out what was going on, but I knew I had to find out, so I headed over to her apartment. I knocked on the door, but I accidentally twisted the handle and found that the door was open, one huge sign that something was wrong 'cause she was a very safety conscious person. Then after countless attempts at calling her name, I stumbled onto her in her room. She was sitting in the middle of her floor and she was holding her wrist and mumbling. I called her name once more and she turned around realizing that I was there and said "Oh shit!" and took the razor that she had been holding and tried to slit her wrists. Luckily I grabbed her and she didn't cut deep enough to hurt her. It was a dull razor, thank God. I asked her what was going on and she didn't beat around the bush, she told me the flat-out truth.

"Eiri-kun, Ryuichi raped me the other night. I didn't do anything but tell him-(Can't say this part without her permission)-and he did that. He has been acting funny lately, but I didn't think he would react like that!" She cried on my shoulder 'cause I was restraining her. I couldn't believe it! He was in a bad mood and took it out on her for something that was his fault in the first place. I went to N-G the next day to tell Tohma that Aiko had a doctor's appointment and wouldn't be to work that day and the first person I ended up seeing was Ryuichi Sakuma. I couldn't hold myself back, because I was in a bad mood over a couple of other things and him raping a girl that was as close to me as a sister didn't help much. All he had to do was look at me funny and I grabbed him and beat the living Hell out of him. I literally beat him until he couldn't stand up straight. I kinda wish I hadn't done that, because he was out of his bad mood and was back to the toddler-like Ryu and had forgot about the whole thing. A few weeks later Aiko put a restraining order against Ryu and Ryu put one against me. Tainted fell apart because it was either them or Nittle Grasper and even Aiko agreed that it made more sense to keep Nittle Grasper going, Aiko couldn't sing on stage for a while anyway 'cause of some personal issues that were going on in her life at the time."

"Ryuichi really raped her ? And then she tried to commit suicide?"

"That's pretty much it and....."

-----At the lake-----

"Ok, Michael. Are you ready to learn the secrets of midnight fishing?" K smiled.

"Daddy, can't we learn the secrets of noon fishing?" his young son complained.

"No, 'cause then your mother would know and you know what happens to Daddy when Mommy gets mad."

"I know, I know. Daddy doesn't get dessert for a week." the little boy said in a monotone voice.

"Good boy! Now put your line in the water and wait for a fishie to come by and pull on the hook."

"Daddy.................................................................................................DADDY! I GOT SOMETHING!!! Nah, just kidding." he laughed making a game out of the boring sport.

"That's not funny. I thought that my son had inherited my great fishing intelligence."

"Oh...........................................................................................DADDY! I GOT A REAL BITE THIS TIME!!!" he yelled.

"Really?!"

"No."

"Stop that, Michael. You might make Daddy fall off of the boat." K scolded.

"Sorry, Daddy..................................................................Ummmm, Daddy?"

"What, Michael?"

"I think I got a bite."

"I don't believe you."

"I really did, Daddy. Help me reel it in, please!"

"Ok, I'll at least look at it. You sound sincere." K said as looked over the side of the boat at Michael's 'catch'.

"HOLY SHIT!"

-----At Yuki's apartment-----

"I can't believe that someone as innocent looking as Ryu would be a rapist."

"And a child molester. Aiko was considered a youth while Ryu was a grown man. He was lucky she let the charges drop, cause he would be in jail for regular rape, statutory rape, and child molestation." Yuki added.

"Not good."

"Nope..."

-silence-

Suddenly the door busts open with K standing in the debris holding a wet blanket.

"Ummm...K-san are you feeling ok?" Hiro asked.

"Yuki-san, look what I caught tonight when I tried to take my son fishing. I thought you might want it." K said as he opened the top of the blanket. It was Aiko all wrapped up and she was unconscious.

"You 'caught' her?"

"Yeah, Michael's hook got attached to her shirt and I reeled her in."

"Do you think she started 'it' again?"

"Honestly, yes. But once again she has failed. She coughed up all kinds of water on the way over here."

"What do you mean 'it' and 'failed again'?" Hiro puzzled.

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. Hiro, Aiko is what her doctor called chronically suicidal. So far since she was raped by Ryu she had tried to do it exactly two times a year. No more, no less. Just two, and this trying to drown thing was her first attempt this year. She is bad at committing suicide although she has tried nine times counting tonight. When she tried to hang herself the rope came undone, when she tried to shoot herself she ran out of bullets, when she tried to overdose she didn't take enough, when she tried to drown she was saved by K, when she tried to slit her wrists she didn't cut deep enough, when she tried to poison herself she used the wrong kind and ended up making herself stronger, when she tried to suffocate herself she accidentally put a hole in the bag, when she tried to electrocute herself the power went out and when she tried to starve herself, I (purposely) served her favorite dessert in the entire world and she cleaned the plate. That is the one thing she is truly terrible at."

"(sigh) I guess everyone's bad at something..." Hiro yawned.

"I guess it's a good thing. To be bad at committing suicide..." Yuki said.

"Well, I'm going to leave and go to bed. I have to get up early in the morning to go to work. Thank you for telling me the truth about the situation, Yuki-san. You wouldn't mind taking care of Aiko until tomorrow, would you?"

"I intended to..."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

Starlite: YAY! More twists! I love twists, but expect more than just that. This will be twistier that any fic you have ever read! REVIEW!!!!!! Please...I'll give you a dollar!

Ryuichi: Do you really think I'm a rapist/pedophile?

Starlite: ................


	4. Makeups and Breakups

Chapter 4: Make-ups and Break-ups

Starlite: Hey all my loyal readers. I have a few problems with this fic that you might be able to help. First of all, PLEASE DON'T FLAME! I know about the OOC-ness that was in last chapter but I swear I'll make up for it. Second, this whole fic revolves around the fact that Ryuichi raped Aiko. If you don't like that general idea, don't read it! Third, I am kinda disappointed about how this fic is turning out to the public. I really need REVIEWS if this fic is to be continued much more.

Aiko woke up in Yuki's apartment. He was asleep on the couch next to her and it looked like he hadn't got much sleep last night. Her whole body ached and she was almost positive that her ankle was broken. She tried to move but she just collapsed under herself onto the floor. Yuki heard her thrashing around and woke up.

"What the Hell are you doing up? You need to rest." he said very sleepily.

"I wanted to see if I could walk." she said defiantly.

"Well, I can see now that you can't. That's what you get for jumping off of a bridge. You had everyone scared shitless. Especially K. He was the one who found you."

"What was he doing in the river in the middle of the night?"

"Fishing."

"You've got to be kidding me. I didn't think anyone was as stupid as to fish in the middle of the night. I guess that is what makes K special...(A/N: LOL! Special K. Like the cereal! Ok, it's not that funny...)"

"Yeah. Now go back to bed."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm stuck here on the floor. I can't move, remember?"

"Damn. I don't want to get up." Yuki groaned.

"Well I do!" she yelled.

"Oh Yuki! I don't want you to be uncomfortable, so I'll help her!" Shuichi chimed in out of nowhere.

"How the Hell did you get in here!" Yuki yelled.

"I have a key remember?" Shu smiled.

"Damn. How did you get in here without me noticing?"

"You were sleeping like a baby so I snuck in really quietly."

"You can be quiet? That's a shocker." Yuki grumbled.

"Will you two shut up and get me off of the floor!" Aiko was losing her patience.

"Yes ma'am!" Shuichi snapped into attention.

After they helped her up, she looked as if she was about to kill somebody.

"What's the matter now?" Yuki said sarcastically.

"I need to go to the N-G Building tomorrow. I have some business that I need to take care of. But for today I need to rest and eat. Shuichi, tell Hiro to come and pick me up for lunch. I need to talk to him. Eiri-kun, you're coming too and I want you to drive."

"Oh joy...My suicidal cousin has invited me to go on a double date with her..." Yuki mumbled as he lit a cigarette.

At the N-G Building-

Shuichi walked into one of the conference rooms and found Hiroshi tuning his guitar. "Hey Hiro! Aiko said for you to pick her up for lunch. She want all of us to go on a double date. You two and me and Yuki. Sounds like fun, huh?"

"Yeah. How's she doing? Did she say anything about why she attempted suicide...Again!"

"No, but she has a broken ankle and she's starting to show her bad temper."

"Great, how does she plan to walk around with a broken ankle?"

"Yuki will probably take her and get it checked out. If not I guess one of you will be carrying her. He he he!"

"Don't even joke about that..."

Back at Yuki's apartment later that morning-

As Hiro approached the door he could hear Aiko screaming on the other side. Shuichi was right. She was in a bad mood. As he walked in he saw her whacking Shuichi with one of her crutches and Yuki was sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette.

"DAMMIT, SHUICHI! Can you not do anything right! Are you really that stupid!" she screamed.

Hiro cleared his throat. "Aiko, if you don't mind, can we leave now? I'm sort of in a hurry."

"Very well, I am too. I still have some business at N-G that I absolutely have to get put out on the table." She said bluntly as they prepared to leave.

When they got the restaurant, Aiko quickly ordered her food and waited for Hiro, Shu, and Yuki to order. Shuichi was happily bouncing around the place bother the waiters and other customers, which strangely made Aiko smile for the first time that day.

"Wow. You smiled. I haven't seen that in a while..." Hiroshi laughed.

"There's something about Shuichi's stupidity that is strangely cute today." she giggled.

"You think that I'm cute today?" Shuichi smiled happily.

"Yeah I guess so...Hehe!" she laughed as the waiter gave them their food. Everyone else's appetite was fine was hers wasn't as good. She just picked at her food. Finally she grabbed her crutches and stood up. "Hiro, I can't play this game anymore. I want to end our relationship before I cause you any more trouble. Eiri, I need you to take me to the N-G building. Hiro, please, I still want to be friends." she said quietly.

"No problem. I'm sure your reasons are perfectly rational. Shuichi, would you mind staying here with me so I'm not totally alone?" Hiro implored.

"Sure! I didn't plan on wasting any of this food!"

After they left Shuichi looked at Hiro and said, "Aren't you sad that Aiko-chan left you?"

"Not necessarily, everything was rushed and I strangely trusted her more when I first met her then after I got to know her. I found out a lot of stuff that was very personal and I don't feel that it was my business to know. Hey, at least she was hot." he laughed.

At the N-G Building-

Yuki waited in the car as Aiko hobbled inside. She just stood there for a few minutes in the doorway, scared to do anything. She was here on a mission and she couldn't leave until it was completed. She finally worked up the courage and made her way slowly down the long hall.

She was hoping not to see anyone she knew, but of course everything couldn't go her way. K was walking down the hallway and spotted her immediately.

"Hey Aiko! I'm glad to see you doing better. You looked terrible last night." K laughed.

"Yeah, that wasn't the plan..." she grumbled.

"I figured that. Guess some things never change. Haha!" He was laughing at his own jokes...

Suddenly, before Aiko could get mad at K, bounding down the very same hall in all his shining glory, was Ryuichi. K almost panicked and tried to keep Ryuichi away from Aiko, but to no avail. "Hiya Aiko-chan!"

"Hello, Ryuichi-kun." she smiled.

Both K's and Ryuichi's jaw dropped. She hadn't smiled at Ryuichi since before that final concert and she certainly hadn't called him "Ryuichi-kun" since then either.

"What the hell did that bump on the head do to you!" K gasped.

"I realized that when I decided to break up with Hiro that it wasn't his fault and so I vowed to not get mad at him, which I am known for doing. Then I thought about it some more. There was a reason I ended up with Hiro. It was so i could learn to get mad so easily. I then resolved to come over to this building and make everything up to you, Ryuichi-kun. I know it wasn't your fault. I was young and stupid. If I was smart I would have at least waited until you were in a good mood to tell you something so big...I'm not always good with timing. Ryuichi-kun, do you accept my apology?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to miss a chance to have another friend!" he smiled.

"I still really love you.." she said as she smiled and hugged him.

A week later

Shuichi, Hiro, K, Aiko, Ryuichi, and Tohma were all sitting in one of the conference rooms having coffee. All was quiet. Every once in a while Shuichi would burp or yawn and K had his feet propped up on the table and was snoring loudly.

Touma was sipping his coffee, Hiro was tuning his guitar and Ryuichi and Aiko seriously considering sneaking off and making out. Finally Tohma finished his coffee and stood up.

"For all those who didn't know already, sales are down. Horribly down and it's not just CDs. It's concert tickets too. If any of you plan on eating you might want to think of something to draw in a crowd.

"I know! I know!" Shuichi waved his hand wildly.

"Yes, Shuichi?"

"A free thong worn by me with every ticket purchase and a mail-in order form for one with the CDs!" he said proudly. Everyone sweatdropped.

"That's a...lovely...idea, Mr. Shindou...Any other ideas?" Tohma said rubbing his temples.

"What about a sweepstakes? On the inside of our CDs can be an entry form to win 4 tickets to our next concert for one person and 3 friends, an autographed copy of our next CD, and backstage passed for 4 people. That's bound to bring people. It always works." Hiro stated calmly.

"Ah, a little cliché but it is still a good idea. Alright, we've got that but it only brings ticket sales up by four tickets of which I have to pay for. Any ideas to get ticket sales up?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I've got a good idea!" Shuichi's hand was flailing again.

"Any other ideas?..." Tohma ignored him.

"TOHMA!" Shuichi growled, foaming at the mouth. "Why don't you trust my ideas! Waaa!" he started crying.

"For God's sakes, Tohma, hear his idea and let him shut up. It's better than nothing." Aiko said. She had a low tolerance of male's crying.

"Alright, Mr. Shindou. What is your idea? And you're fired if this has anything to do with underwear...

"Aiko, are you still in contact with the other ex-members of Tainted?"

"Sorta. Why?"

"We can have one huge concert! Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper can play and then at the end for a finale we can bring Tainted out and we can all do one song together. You can even show clips from that other time that sales were down and Ryu and Aiko sang Sleepless Beauty together."

"Hmmm...That's actually crazy enough to work. That is, if you are up to it, Aiko." Tohma turned his attention to her.

"Why not. What have I got to lose?" she laughed.

"Welcome back, Aiko Tobamoto of Tainted." he smiled and shook her hand. "I'll get your contract tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sir. Now if you would excuse me I have a phone call to make." she said as she ran to a payphone and dialed a number.

"Is Tetsuo there? Ah yes. Hello Tetsuo. Guess what? Tainted is playing a concert with Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. We're back!"

Starlite: Yeah, I know the plot has switched around...This was meant to be a weird fic. Please don't flame...I know there is a lot of OOC-ness...No likey-no readie. Got it? Oh and if you didn't notice...Aiko and Ryuichi are also back together. Anyway...There went the HiroOC thing...

Hiro: I'm free!

Aiko: What's that supposed to mean!


	5. Anything Can Happen In Two Days

Chapter 5: Anything Can Happen in Two Days...

Starlite: Please be nice...Leave my weird OOC-ness alone...No Flames!

All was well in Aiko's life. She was back with Ryuichi, she would be playing a concert for the first time years, and for the time being, she had a job! She had gotten back in contact with Tetsuo and the keyboard player, Shiori. She was quiet and very focused. She was the one that was the most angry when Tainted broke up. She had black hair that hit about the middle of her neck. She wore black framed glasses and most of the time a short black dress. She also had dated Tetsuo although she firmly believed that a work life and love life should not interfere with each other.

This particular day was sucky. All they had done all day was practice, practice, **PRACTICE**! Shiori was about to drive everyone crazy and Aiko wasn't having a good day anyway. It was the night of the concert and something was laying very heavily on her heart.

"AIKO! Wake up! get out of your little dream world and sing! I swear you'll never change!" Shiori yelled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I suppose you want me to sing in tune with your keyboard part? Your writing skills suck! You've had several bad notes and I cannot match pitch with someone so musically illiterate!" Aiko screamed back.

"My writing skills! You're the one that wrote shitty lyrics!" Shiori shot back.

Tetsuo smiled and looked at the feuding females. "Yes. Tainted is officially having a normal practice. Uh-oh...Looks like its about time to intervene. They both need to look their best for the concert tonight and now that they have this out of their system then all will be well." He went and broke up the fight.

The hours flew by and before they knew it, they were all in their band's dressing rooms preparing for the show. Yuki, Mika, Tatsuha, Yuji, and Aiko's mom were some of the many people to buy tickets to come. It didn't sell out, but it was very very close. Most people didn't come to see Tainted and honestly didn't care that they were reuniting, but they just came to see Ryuichi, because rumor had it that it was going to be a very hot performance.

The auditorium got quiet as the lights were dimmed. The audience sat in dark silence for minutes that seemed like they would last an eternity. Suddenly, bright colorful lights shot through the darkness making the world a little bit brighter and the sound of Suguru's keyboard broken the sacred silence followed closely by the thunder of a guitar. The spotlight was on Shuichi in the middle of the stage. Hiro was on a platform around 5 ft in the air. Fujisaki was on the right hand corner, dangerously close to the audience. The lights changed colors rapidly to the keyboard part of Shuichi's opening song, Spicy Marmalade.

Aiko was sitting backstage listening to Bad Luck before she was up. They had finished their first song and were on their second one, Break Through. She saw Ryuichi preparing to go sing. She really loved him and had tried not to hurt him over the years, but those things are so delicate.

_I can't stop loving you._

The words of that song rung over and over in her head. She had to get something off her chest. She ran up to him, almost in tears. "Ryuichi! I need to get your permission to say this on-stage, but I seriously need to get something off my chest." she said as she whispered something in his ear.

"Yes, yes. I think that would be the best thing to do. It's about time that we took action for that matter. We have righted all the wrongs but that one. Are you going to ask Yuki too?"

"Nah. He can tell them himself. Hey, you'd better get out there!"

It was about in the middle of Break Through and Hiro had a guitar solo. The lights shut off again causing total darkness again. The lights again came on suddenly and when they did it revealed Nittle Grasper on the stage with Bad Luck. Ryuichi and Shuichi were standing together.

_I can't stop loving you._

There was those words again. It sounded a million times sexier to her when Ryuichi sang it. Finally the song was over. Shuichi and the rest of Bad Luck disappeared from the stage and left Nittle Grasper alone. The audience didn't know what to expect. Ryuichi was always filled with surprises. He placed himself in front of the microphone, opened his mouth and said, "Hey guys! We have a special presentation for you tonight! Hope you enjoy it!" The lights flashed and flickered. Smoke filled the stage. The music started. The crowd roared at the sound of Ryuichi's voice. The two huge screens behind him flashed on. The image on the screen was Ryuichi singing Sleepless Beauty, but it was footage from a few years ago. The chorus passed and Ryuichi backed up to the middle of the stage. Suddenly, Aiko fell from the rafters and landed in Ryu's arms. (A/N: Using several hidden safety devices...) The rest of Tainted appeared from a foggy backstage. The female's voice pierced the air. She had a very clean sounding voice, much higher than Ryuichi's. The video on the screen showed Ryuichi and now Aiko also. She was a few years younger and her hair was much darker. The music played on.It was an instrumental. Aiko backed Ryu up against Tohma's keyboard and pushed herself close to him. They both then looked at the crowd. He had his arms wrapped around her and wore a very protective grin. The look on her face was that of pure longing. Their faces met as they shared a very passionate kiss. But too soon was the instrumental over and they both returned to their singing.

After the conclusion of the song, Ryuichi and Aiko both remained onstage. The crowd was confused. All the instruments were being packed away yet Ryu and Aiko were still there. The audience was quiet. Ryuichi spoke up and destroyed the sacred silence.

"As you all may know, myself and Aiko Tobamoto have decided to get back together after several years of feuding. Also as in any relationship, there was a reason for breaking up. Our reason was for the protection of Nittle Grasper. Everyone, Aiko and I have a three year old daughter that we put up for adoption. We will be tracking her down very shortly to adopt her and be the parents to her that we should have been in the first place. Thanks and have a safe trip home!"

Yuki was backstage helping Shuichi when he heard their announcement. "Aiko! Are you seriously going to be doing that?"

"Yes, Eiri."

"Ok. Might as well right all the wrongs, but I'm not going to tell them. They can figure it out."

"Eiri-kun, you might want to start by telling Shuichi." she whispered.

"Hey Brat! Get over here!" Yuki hollered.

"What's up Yuki?" Shu said inquisitively.

"Shuichi, I'm going to be adopting a child."

"Really! Aww! I love kids! Hold on...You're not trying to get rid of me are you?..."

"No Shuichi. Quite the contrary, I decided that you've been my brat long enough that if you were a woman then you'd probably have gotten pregnant already so, I'm going to let you be on of his guardians, since his mom is nowhere to be found."

"Hold on. Have you already picked this child out? And how do you know about his mother?"

"Shuichi, this child is my biological son. His whore mother basically gave him to me. Strangely, at the same time Aiko was about to put her child up for adoption, so we ended up sending them off at the same time. They probably grew up to be pretty good friends so might as well let them come home together."

"Who was his mother?" Shuichi questioned.

"Some girl off the streets. I got wasted, we screwed, she got pregnant. It's that simple..." Yuki shot back.

"Aiko, Yuki-san! Guess what! I just scheduled a trip for us to visit that very adoption center where we sent them! We'll leave tomorrow! YAY! I can't wait!" Ryuichi was beaming. "Aiko, I have a question..." he became more somber.

"Yes, Ryu?"

"What did you name her?"

"Even if I did hate you at the time I decided that her name needed to be similar to yours. So her name was Ryuko. That also adds a more feminine touch by adding the 'ko' from my name. I thought it was adorable. Heh heh." she smiled.

"Ryuko Sakuma...Or was it Tobamoto?"

"I actually gave her my mother's maiden name, Uesugi. I didn't want anyone to just adopt her because of her last name."

"On that note, Yuki what did you name your child?" Shu pondered.

"Eiji Uesugi. I just gave him that name so he and Aiko's daughter would know that they are related. Also I really hadn't fully adopted 'Yuki' as my name yet. I wasn't really that famous. It was a good foresight though."

"Well everybody, we'd better get some sleep," said Ryuichi, "We've got a big day ahead of us."

Starlite: Yay! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Also as you may have noticed...MORE TWISTS! YAY! **_REVIEW!_**YAY! **_REVIEW!_**


	6. The Big Day

Chapter 6: The Big Day

Starlite: I'm sorry for the MONSTEROUS lack of updates...My computer crashed and I lost every fic that I had ever written...I almost had it finished too...(sobs)...Anyway...**REVIEW ALWAYS!**

K had loaded up a van with Yuki, Shuichi, Ryuichi and Aiko and prepared to drive them to the orphanage... It was about an hour away and each one of them felt that they couldn't even begin to wait that long...Shu loved Yuki so much and knew that he would love the child too. Ryuichi, on the other hand, was nervous. He had never seen her before and was afraid that Aiko had maybe told her bad things about him. Aiko hadn't seen her daughter in 3 years, and was quite excited to see who she looked like.

"We're here! All mommies and daddies exit here!" K sang happily. He knew what a great thing it was to be a father.

"Yuki," Shuichi said, "which one of us will be the dad?"

"Well...Hmmm...Let's see...Who's on top most of the time? Who actually fathered this child with a woman? Who doesn't have pink hair? Oops! Looks like I'm the dad." Yuki said coldly.

"You're so mean..." Shu mumbled.

When they entered the building, they noticed something very odd...It was a really nice establishment. It was spotless and even had a gift shop. Not sure why, but it did. They approached the lady at the front desk and she wore a woman's business suit and her hair in a tight bun. "Can I help you?" she said in a very friendly voice. Yuki responded.

"Umm, yes. My cousin and I both dropped off 2 children around 3 years ago. We would like you to check the orphanage to see if they are still here and adopt them."

"Very well...We haven't had very many adoptions over the years. You could be in luck. What is their names?"

"Ryuko and Yuji Uesugi."

The lady typed fast and then replied. "There was a couple looking to adopt both of them last week, but a different set of twins interested them. They are still here, right this way."

They followed the lady into a winding hall where they found themselves in a huge bright blue room. About 25 kids were playing and having a good time. "Uesugi children! Report!"

Two children ran quickly up to the couples. "These people are here to adopt you. They are your real parents."

"Really?" They yelled in unison.

"Yes. You may go with them while they fill out their papers."

They stood and looked at the adults with their great big eyes. Aiko made the first move. She picked up the young girl. She had her short brown hair in two pig tails and her big blue eyes looked her in the face. She looked just like Ryuichi. It almost wasn't fair. Yuki was reluctant to grab the child, in fear of being turned away. Shuichi picked him up. He had Blonde hair with green eyes that he had got from his mother. He gave Shu a hug. "Awwww! Yuki! I can't believe that you spawned something so loveable! 3"

"Shut up, brat. Hand him to me. Hey Yuji, I'm your daddy."

Ryuichi made a move up towards Aiko. "Aiko, may I hold her?" she nodded and handed the child to him.

"Would you like me to give you my Kumagoro? It's my favorite toy. I would really like for you to have it. I love you already." he smiled.

On the way home, the children slept. Ryu and Aiko were in the back and he looked her in the eyes. "I'm glad you took me back. I would be lost without you."

The next day, each of the new families took their kids to a Bad Luck/Nittle Grasper concert. Yuki sat with Aiko backstage while Nittle Grasper was onstage, Bad Luck had already played. Shuichi had announced that he was the 'mother' of Yuki's new baby and brought both Yuki and Yuji out on-stage. Aiko figured Ryuichi would do the same. She could hear him as he talked on-stage. "As you all know, Shuichi has recently shown off his new young one. Well, I also have one of those. Aiko, if you would kindly bring out our daughter...Ah here she is! The love of my life, Aiko Tobamoto and our beautiful daughter, Ryuko Sakuma!"

"Hello everyone! I'm glad to be out here tonight!" she yelled happily.

"Well, as you all know, Aiko and I dated a few years back and what you may not know is we conceived a daughter. Also another thing you may not know is I had something big planned a few years back. Unfortunately I did something bad and me and Aiko broke it off the day it was going to happen. Well, now I got my daughter back and I'm ready to follow along with the rest of my plan!"

"Ryuichi?" Aiko was confused.

"Aiko would you..."

"Yes Ryu?"

"Don't interrupt me this is important and the crowd is on edge..."

"Ok fine...Go on with it Ryuichi."

"Aiko, would you like some candy?" Ryuichi said happily.

"No not really..." She said...Rather disappointed.

"Ok then...How about you marry me then, and you won't need to ask for candy..."

"I didn't ask for candy in the first place..." She chuckled.

"I wasn't talking about edible candy...I was talking about _candy_...You know...The kind of candy that put us in this mess...This would have happened a long time ago without _candy_..." He explained.

"Ryuichi Sakuma! I can't believe you just said that on-stage!" She was furious, the crowd, however, was in a laughing uproar.

"You never answered my question..." Ryu said slyly, "...You might get some _can..._"

"Shut up, Ryu!" She cut him off quickly..

Finally acting serious, Ryuichi said solidly. "Its not that hard. Aiko, it's either a yes or no answer. I think this is what needs to be done...Aiko, your my best friend, the mother of my child, and my lover. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Without you I can't go on..." He started crying, "Aiko Tobamoto, I love you so much. I have never been this serious in my life. I'm going to only ask you one more time. Will you be my wife?"

"Ryuichi..." She was at lack of words. "What else can I say? Two weeks ago I wanted your head on a silver platter. Now I couldn't have fallen harder. I'll marry you. I love you."

"Seriously? Oh yes!" He grabbed her and they shared a passionate embrace that lasted several minutes. After a little while they grabbed Ryuko and included her. "You may leave now..." Aiko growled at the audience.

Backstage everyone proceeded to congratulate them and give them hugs. Yuki just smiled...He knew that it was going to happen sometime soon. Ryuichi loved her. Even after she had filed a restraining order, a baby, and many attempted suicides, he was still willing to take her back. She held him closely and smiled. The youthful Ryu cuddled close to her like a small child. She smiled and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his adorable face. "Hajimari sae ushinawareta owaranai geemu wo shiyou...(A/N: English Let's play a never-ending game where even the beginning

has been lost)." Ryuichi mumbled.

Aiko replied "Junsui na ai dake tookunai mirai kanaeru sa." (A/N: English Only pure love will be granted in the near future.)

Starlite: Yes a new chapter! I 3 Ryu right now...he is my boyfriend. And those last few lines that we're in Japanese were from the Nittle Grasper song Predilection.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_**Important Author's Note!!!**_

I have created another account, and intend on continuing writing there. If there is a fic that you would greatly want me to continue, please message me at either this account or my new account, JumpingPantsSauce, and I will. I still love all of my previous material, but would like to get past my childish writing ways and do not have enough time in my day to go back and fix all of my errors. Thank you so much for all your support over the years as Starlite, and now I would love it if you would support me now as JPS.


End file.
